violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Watches "Unico and West Wind: Special Moments in Bed"
Part 2 of Kid Temper Tantrum at Unico Shrine. Also, this fanfic contains content that may not be suitable for everyone Leland: Hey guys! So, I managed to steal the VHS tape from Trippie Redd from when we were at Georgia. Now let's watch it! Leland puts the VHS tape in the VCR and presses play. The VHS starts with West Wind taking Unico to a bed West Wind: Alright, child. Now that we are in the room, let's see your true affection to mommy! Unico: But mom, I've never done something like this before. I'm scared... West Wind: It's alright, my child. I'll help you along the way. Unico: Okay... (shows off his member) West Wind: My my, it's so big! Now let me show you a trick... Meanwhile, in the car... Dad: So we are driving back to Utah. We are about to cross the border to Wyoming. Yeagar: And Lee is going like 100 mph! Trippie Redd: How did you find out he was at Utah? Dad: He texted me a photo that he was at the house. Yeagar: Oh, and West Wind and Unico are flying to us. Trippie Redd: Well I wish the West Wind can take the car to her flying moment. Dad: She said it was too dangerous. Yeagar: Look! It's the "Welcome to Wyoming" sign! Dad: Thank goodness we're here! Now come on! Drive faster! Trippie Redd: A van can only go so fast! Dad: Whatever! Back at the house, Leland is still watching the tape West Wind: And this, is a woman's most precious part. Leland: Oh my god, this is so crazy! Unico: Mom, do I have to? West Wind: Yes... put it in... Unico: O-okay... Later... Dad: So we're finally at the house. Trippie Redd: LET'S GO GET MY TAPE!!! The gang rush into the house to find Leland in the living room watching the tape Dad: LELAND!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?! Leland: You idiots! I was watching the good part! West Wind: Leland, that tape was to only be viewed by Michael White! Unico: And your recording it! Leland: Well I'm gonna post this on P***hub and get it viral. Dad: LELAND!!! THAT IS CRAZY!!! Trippie Redd: Just give me my tape! Leland: You want the tape? Trippie Redd: YES!!! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!!! Leland: Alright! (hands Michael duct tape) Dad: Oh, how funny! Trippie Redd: I MEAN THE TAPE IN THE VCR!!! Leland: Fine! (ejects VHS tape and hands it to Trippie Redd) Trippie Redd: Look, it's all played and ruined... Leland: I only played it like 3 times! There were 3 scenes of them doing- Dad: JUST SHUT UP!!! West Wind: Leland, your behavior was unacceptable. Unico: AND RUDE! West Wind: Hush, child. Because of this, your banned from the shrine for a month. Leland: Come on, I think a week ban is good! West Wind: Make that 2 months instead, and I'm gonna need you to not reach the Macon city limits! (leaves with Unico) Leland: F*** you h**! Dad: LELAND!!! Trippie Redd: Well I'm outta here! (leaves) Yeagar: Leland, what do you have to say for yourself? Leland: I'm sorry, but curiosity got the better of me, and now I'm banned from Macon. Dad: Well next time, don't pull a stunt like that! Leland: Okay. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters